Closer
by E.J. Cady
Summary: The doctor is intrigued by Kenzie's new drinking buddy. AU, sort of.
1. Chapter 1

Green eyes blinked away the beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. Hair matted to flushed cheeks holding thin strands of blond hair hostage. Her muscles burned, but she moved anyway against the protests of her tired limbs throwing jab after jab only to be deflected by an opponents fist. The energy of the crowd fueled the ogre she could see it everytime the bell rang and they dispersed to their own corners. He raised his arms like he'd already one and in light of her performance she hadn't given him much to be impressed about.

Tamsin wouldn't say she was outmatched, not against six feet of tall and butt ugly. This dance lasted as long as it did because the Morrigan commanded it. And the worst part of it all was the valkyrie wasn't even supposed to win. This match, this business, her servitude were as far from honor as she could get. Escorting worthy souls to Valhalla, now that was honorable, nothing like riggingg a fight or losing to something she could have obliterated in her sleep.

She left her body open. And like a good little ogre he went for the opening. In her mind she slammed her fist to his temple and pushed until his back hit the ropes. In her mind she had him pinned and within seconds his graceless ass would land on the ground. In her mimd she strut around the king while ref counted then confirmed her victory. Her reality had nothing to do withe rightful outcome and instead she as she lay face first on the mat being cheered against. If this fight were in any way real she would hop to her feet and finish him. Because it wasn't and she was only carrying out the will of the leader of the dark fae she remained on the ground listening to the count.

The indistinct cheers clashed letting each individual be swallowed until a mantra rose from the cheering fae. They called the winners name while she picked herself up off the mat. She was practically forgotten except for the fae who decided it was better to taunt her instead. Her short walk to the lockers was made even longer by her bruised body. At the edge of the bleachers cowards assured by their position and Tamsin's condition threw more than insults relieving the remainder of the treasures from the concession on her head. She stopped her tired trek and glared upward with no appparent effect on the boisterous under-fae. Anger bubbled, but just as she did in the ring she allowed them to take their shots at her knowing full well she could break them if she wanted. She could kill them all with centuries of war under her belt.

En route to the lockers Tamsin sought a shower to drown out the celebratory cheers along with cleansing waters to resemble something worth looking at again. The water burned open wounds and irritated sensitive parts the ogre tenderized with his fist. But she managed through it having gone through worse than a wanna-be boxer who couldn't distinguish a real fight and a fixed one.

"Bravo," the sultry voice of the Morrigan cut through the steam of the hot shower from where ahe stood at the room's entrance.

Tamsin craned her neck unfazed by her audience or her state of undress. The Morrigan drank her in with appreciative slits only earlier that night shined in merciless glee as Tamsin fell on the ring mat. She caught the fighter' s gaze as she lay there the fighter ordered to submit to lesser fae for a larger endgame.

"You know you don' t have to let them pound on you round after round. Your role is to lose no need to draw it out."

"It wouldn' t be very convincing if I went down on the first punch especially when the chumps you have me fighting against hit like girls."

"You'll have your fun Tamsin."

Water sprayed on the wall when the blond turned furiously, "when?" It had been a promise she heard before. Six months now this dance between the two dark fae transpired in the mists of a shower or behind the Morrigan' s closed doors. Secrets, schemes, and fruitless promises that were becoming more like a placating contract.

"When I say," the brunette shared without the same invested passion though she felt like she needed to remind Tamsin she wasn't the only one taking shots. "My reputation takes a dive everytime you do. Backing a losing fighter has no perks."

On the surface no. But the Morrigan was faithfully selfish and it wouldn't surprise tamsin to know the brunette colected from each loss. Perhaps not as handsomely when she first introduced Tamsin to underworld fighting, but she refused to come out empty handed. Tamsin thoroughly ruined her reputation as a contender. The blond woulddn't be taken seriously when her name came up. By association the Morrigan's judgment was challenged inconclusively, but the brunette hadn't lasted this long without a healthy dose of paranoia to keep her sprite.

Tamsin finished with her shower wrapped in a towel ignored the dark fae leader to dry and dress.

The Morrigan for her part was sincere when she scolded Tamsin for letting her opponents have an unecessary upperhand. She enjoyed beautiful things and ocassionally she didn't mind watching something beautiful shatter. Though, Tamsin's theatrics were questionable and downright destructible and unprofitable if the blond didn't last for at least a few more boughts. When Tamsin died it would be after the Morrigan got what she wanted and not before.

"You've got a relatively good head on your shoulders. I can't speak for the brain inside it, but I bet you could pass yourself off as halfway intelligent."

Buttoning her blouse Tamsin waited for the brunette to start making sense.

"The fae elders have proposed a truce/pet project. I'm entirely against it, but you know how stubborn and set in their ways those old wind bags get."

"Are," Tamsin hissed as her ribs protested the movement to put on her jacket, "you getting to a point?"

"Even a dog needs a little intellectual stimulation or it gets bored. I'm giving you this assignment, have fun with it."

Wary Tamsin grabbed her gym bag, "if this assignmnent requires me to play nice with others I'll pass."

"Oh, Tamsin that's why you're perfect for the job." The Morrigan teased.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Barkeep, get me the strongest thing you got and keep 'em coming," Kenzi slapped the surface of the the bar with the palm of her hand. Trick tending to drying glasses eyed Kenzi from the corner of his eye before he begrudgingly complied.

"Where's Bo?" He queried sliding her a bottle.

"Doing the succubus thang. Staying in that house with walls shaking..."

Trick's face folded.

"...it's like the second coming-."

Trick interrupted loudly, "Bo is indisposed I get it Kenz," making himself scarce before the human could continue.

Staring blankly at his back she pulled the full container to her until another pale hand grasped the neck and stopped it.

Kenzi's eyes blazed with ire as the bottle was easily pulled in the opposite direction. The human grabbed it with her second hand as blues eyes watched her unwillingness to let go. "Get your own," Kenzi glared.

Tamsin shrugged the girl off the bottle claiming it by the neck. Sliding off the barstool she strolled out the door with her feet dragging as if she had one too many already. Leaving the Dal the blond checked the label of the bottle. Senses numbed and dually distracted she didn't register rocks crunching under hurried steps behind her and soon she had a tiny human on her back.

"What the hell are you doing?" The blond tried using her free hand to get rid of her nuisance.

"That's my bottle and I want it back," Kenzi yelled holding on for dear life when they began spinning.

Though Tamsin's efforts came an abrupt stop when she realized how bad of an idea spinning was. Using the wall she crushed the human against it finally free from nails clawing at her. Even though she was free she remained hunched over in order for the world to stop spinning.

Kenzi found a pipe in the dirt and held it over her shoulder like a bat, "hand the bottle over nive and easy and I won't pretend your head is a pinata, got it?"

Hunched over and looking up at the human she twisted slightly so that she faced the wall then she turned back to the dark haired girl to make sure she was talking to Tamsin.

"You know something I don't?" Tamsin's brows hiked waiting to be enlightened. "You're the human and I'm the fae," she straightened closing the distance between them unmindful of the pipe. "In a dark alley," she pointed towards the door to the Dal, "where anyone concerned about nuetral ground is behind those doors."

Kenzi traded weight from one leg to the next, "all the more reason for you to hand over the booze. Nobody's going to be here to take me off you if you don't."

The remark startled Tamsin and she drew back snorting at the human's bravado. "Look I'm wearing my nice jeans," she gestured to Kenzi's outfit, "you're wearing that. I'm almost positive neither one of us came out tonight to go ham on anybody. Truce."

Kenzi frowned, "riiiight, you might think I'm a stupid human, but mama wasn't born yesterday."

"A matter we can discuss intelligently over shots until we can't feel our face," the blond suggested heading inside the Dal.

Out of respect for Trick's no weapons rule the brunette threw the pipe aside following the strange blond inside. Returning to the bar Kenzi procurred them glasses and the fae opened the bottle.

"So you like to live dangerously?" Tamsin noted as she poured a generous amount of amber liquid in both glasses.

"With a capital D."

"For the record I could have crushed you puny human," Tamsin shrugged in an as a matter of fact way.

"You would have tried and failed like so many others before you who underestimated the Kenz and her death swing."

"Sounds intimidating."

"Quiver with fear bitch 'cause not many who try to man handle my booze gets to live to tell about it."

Tamsim drank eying her over the glass. Kenzi followed suit and gradually their one bottle was emptied from unspoken competition between valkyrie and human. Tamsin didn't particularly mind the human, however she could accept the growing amount of amusement at Kenzi's antics while being impressed by the way she threw down. And what had clinched the blond's rising tolerance was the brunette's reladtionship with Dal owner and barkee who kept their glasses full at Kenzi's behest. Even if she was human that was a gift within itself briefly reminding Tamsin she'd been meaning to make friends for a while.

A roaming eye scanned the crowds, "you any good at pool?"

"I've been known to sink a ball or two. And that sounded way dirtier coming out my mouth than-"

Tamsin interrupted, "I see two easy marks, I don't care if you can't hit the broad side of a huge ass. Just stand there look pretty and distract them so I can take their money."

"Whoa whoa what kind of girl do you think I am?"

Tamsin stood, "from what I hear the kinds that likes to live dangerously..and I'll throw in a few wings I plan on buying from my winnings."

Kenzi sauntered past her, "I don't pass up free food so in the future just open with wings next time."

Four games, rising stakes, batting eye lashes and girlish giggles filled the small corner where a pool table, three fae, and one human were congregated. Tamsin started out slow to get a feel of her opponent pretending to keep her companion in check implying that the brunette had a tendency to stray. This excited the two broad shouldered fae who lost focus of the game entirely. It wasn't until both women were walking away with a good portion of their cash did they realize they were duped.

At the bar over a tray of hot wings the grifters toasted with drumsticks they eventually scarfed leaving nothing, but white bone.

"I think I'm beginning to like you," Kenzi admitted surprised how the hours passed so delightfully. "Uh oh...we're getting low," her eyes bulged at the near empty bottle.

Tamsin's phone rang interrupting the women drowning out the rest if the crowd with their obnoxious laughter. Recognizing the number she immediately sobered and headed outside for privacy. She didn't notice a buxom brunette or a thin blond heading towards her drinking companion.

The young Russian dropped back onto her stool when she acquired her booty holding the bottle close to her chest ready to show her new friend. Only then did she realize the wrong blond was sitting beside her, "you're not tall blond and bad ass," the girl pouted looking around.

"Hello to you too Kenzi," Lauren greeted folding her jacket over her lap.

"Bozizzle," Kenzi greeted, "and doc, I made a new friend and now she's gone."

"Imaginary friends don't count Kenz," Bo drew closer to Lauren. They were practically cuddling and it was all the blue eyed russian could do not to puke.

"I need a drink," she poured herself a glass and leaned forward to drink it when the same interferring hand from before snatched it from her grasp and gulped it.

"Hey!"

Tamsin pursed her lips uncaringly about to comment when two familiar faces joined them acquiring their attention, "we want a rematch."

A confused Bo and Lauren sensed trouble.

"You're human for one game," the bulkier of the two proposed smiling evilly at wide eyed Kenzi.

"Run along boys while you still have whatever it is between your legs that makes you male," Tamsin glowered. She could imagine what they wanted from the young lush and she may be a lot of things, but life still held value even if it was a puny humans.

Tamsin turned her back ending the conversation. The night could have ended there, but her knowledge of diverse languages let her understand quite clearly what the elven fae said in their native tongue. They plotted against the small human and herself and while it would have pleased her to no end to turn and end them with a good ole bar fight she thought of a better solution.

"I've got an even better idea," she poured herself a drink and smiling thinly at the sore losers, "If you win I'll give you the keys to our place."

Kenzi was sure she wasn't drunk enough to hear what she heard and asked as much when the elves left to set up the table.

"Relax, I got this," Tamsin cracked her knuckles and joined the other fae by the pool.

"Kenz, who the hell is that and whose human are you?"

"A little joke that went too far," she waved the worry away like a unwelcome pest half assured by Tamsin's skills at the pool table. "And I never caught her name," the girl shrugged. "But fear not, just watch," she finishes with all the condidence in the world oozing out of every syllable.

Tamsin rounded the table thirty minutes into the game playing her worst game yet. Losing was part of the plan, but it was ridiculous that the same players she swindled not hours ago were suddenly this good. They were cheating, she was sure which made them all the more deserving of their prize.

From the bar a worried duo and a disbelieving one witnessed the blond's defeat in record time. "Those cheating elves," Kenzi hissed.

"Our prize," they pointed out in unison. Tamsin smiled thinly handing them a key off of her key chain. She walked over to the bar to ask if Trick could spare pen and paper.

"Dude your not going to give dumb and dumber your address are you?"

Tamsin scribbled the street name and apartment number ignoring her audience. "A deals a deal," she offered handing over the paper as well taking in their self satisfied smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamsin didn't address the human's worry. The keys she shared with the elven cheaters were copies of the Morrigan's penthouse keys. And as she wrote down the dark leaders address unfazed by the consequences running through her head she chuckled to herself. The Morrigan would get a rude awakening fully expecting Tamsin instead of dumb and dumber. And the elves wouldn't last the night.

The bulky and more verbal elf bid the duo goodnight with an appreciative glare for the two late comers. When they left Kenzi erupted, "dude what the hell was that?

"Watch yourself human you almost sound like you're worried about me."

"In any case," Bo spoke up, "I don't like it when strangers put my Kenzi at risk."

The goth melted, "oh, Bobo I heart you tooo."

"Tone it down a notch sister. I got no designs of ruining your little ya ya sisterhood," Tamsin's brow furrowed.

Her eyes rolled over Lauren questioningly deducing her as human as well. An attractive human that belonged to the dark haired kill joy she thought with interest. Then she looked from the quiet blond to the wide open Kenzi, "how many humans do you own?" The question was meant for Bo flustering the blond human and irritating her drinking companion.

"I don't...Kenzi's my bestfriend and Lauren is my girlfriend."

Tamsin blinked. This was a foreign concept to the blond fae. And there was no way of knowing how sensitive the subject of ownership was to the couple. It wasn't her place, or more along the lines of she didn't care, to question the fae further.

"Pool anyone?" Tamsin queried eying the empty table and the lonely sticks. The Morrigan provided her with photos and known associates of the unaligned Succubus. Tonight however she wanted to do her homework to discover what photographs didn't. "Loser buys the next round."

It was an open invitation, but her eyes were drawn and briefly rested on Bo's lover. Kenzi declined with first hand knowledge of what Tamsin was capable of, besides it would be rude to neglect an open bottle and a tray of waiting wings.

Bo half turned to the bar when Trick slid the couple their drinks. She considered accepting, and then on a whim she did disliking the strangers lingering gaze directed towards Lauren. Tamsin wracked up the balls while Bo found the pool stick she liked taking it upon herself to break. There were no protests on the valkyrie's end resting her chin on a fist that held her stick sending furtive glances Lauren's way. The doctor met them briefly before she turned back to her girlfriend or broke the trance to sip her drink.

"How about you keep your eyes on the game?" Bo straightened her back when nothing sank from the break.

The taller woman complied studying the table then she bent down to take her shot. She missed on purpose giving the other woman a go. "How long have you been dating?"

"That's none if your business," the succubus glared.

"Are you usually this defensive during small talk?"

Bo lined up another shot, "listen, I don't know who you are, but I know a thing or two about trouble...and you're bad news."

Tamsin couldn't be offended by the observation. She'd been called worse to her face not bothering to flinch when Bo put her in a box. Instead of doing something wise giving the impression she understood boundaries, Tamsin did what she did best and pushed.

"I'm hot, she's hot, and you're a succubus...sounds like we can have a pretty good time."

Bo's mouth parted from shock, "like I said I don't know you."

"I'm sure that's never stopped you before," the valkyrie responded cheekily.

"How did you know what I was?"

"You don't live as long as I have without getting a sixth sense about these things."

"Hey," Lauren joined them attaching herself to Bo immediately. "You're in the lead."

Tamsin interjected, "we were ironing out the specifics of a wager."

The doctor drew her eyes away from the smiling Tamsin to Bo then the remainder of balls left on the table. "What wager?"

"Nothing," Bo tried to dismiss it.

"I'll be damned a coy succubus. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it," Tamsin quipped.

This statement piqued the blond doctor's interest. She knew her girlfriend's nature. And the intolerable flirt didn't always rebuff invitations from beautiful women or attractive men. This made her extremely self conscious and before she could comment she felt warm lips pressed against hers in an undemanding kiss. Bo's hackles rose hindered by the same lips startled her girlfriend.

As a strong believer of mixing business with pleasure thoroughly pleased with herself. Pulling back she explaines the win win wager. If Bo won Bo and Lauren could do anything they wanted to her. If she won then they belonged to her at the mercy of her carnal machinations. Lauren recovered from the kiss surprises both women taking up Tamsin on her wager.

With a question on the taller blonds' lips she disappeared to the back to answer the Morrigan's call when she pulled out her pocket.

"I got your gifts and I'm not amused." In the background Tamsin could hear the distant screams of the Morrigans visitors.

"They were eager," Tamsin smirked. From her vantage point she saw the lovers discussing something passionately. And by the time she quelled her leader's ire she returned to two willing women waiting on her to take her turn.

Bo just needed to sink two more stripes and the eight ball. And if tamsin hadn't planned to let Bo feel comfortable enough to win ahe might have been worried. But that was in itself laughable...a worried valkyrie.


	3. Chapter 3

"You tricked us." Lauren announced when she found Tamsin in the clubhouse kitchen raiding Bo and Kenzi's snacks.

The blond grabs a doughnut from a barely full box ignoring the doctor. Prompted to move further in the room until she retired on a stool beside the dark fae. Tamsin acknowledges her briefly only because she was so close and to admire how her blue button up looks on the doctor. She studied the now quiet woman with an impressive bedroom vocal range.

After Tamsin stated the stakes and Lauren in an uncharacteristic move accepted and Bo eventualy agreed, the pool shark in an amazing and seemingly choreographed collection of moves won. The couple hand in hand stared at the almost barren table save for the remainder from Bo's lead. Carrying the distinct feeling of having been duped with them to the bar.

Tamsin trusted them to lead the way and downed several shots of Buckthorn to put a mere human, who wasn't Kenzie, in a coma before they convened awkwardly to Bo's. In the room in front of the four post bed they created a triangle. Tamsin on the verge of saying something was stopped when Lauren, committed to her streak of uncharacteristic initiatives, began to undress mesmerizing both women.

The doctor blushed when she thought on what transpired upstairs. She had come for a glass of water somewhat curious as to where the other fae had gone still unaware of the blond's true allegiance. And now cross legged on a stool and the taller woman taking her time with her donut she was extremely curious about Tamsin.

Unwilling to let the blond's deception go, "would I be correct in assuming this isn't the first time you've hustled your way into someone's bed?"

"I haven't done a scientific study or whatever, but from my experience it's the fastest way I've seen to get what I want."

"Asshole," the doctor stated too dryly for it to be a true insult. "It's a universal species amongst fae and humans alike that I usually steer clear from. But..."

Tamsin sucked on her sugary fingers loudly, "your girlfriend liked what she saw..."

" There isn't much I wouldn't do for Bo," avoiding to mention that pleasing Bo was a double edged sword that attacked her creed of a healthy relationship.

Splitting the next doughnut in half Tamsin using two damp fingers combed the inside until the strawberry goodness covered her digits. Lauren assumed she would lick her fingers clean suddenly plagued by an image of the taller blond expecting the doctor to. And when Tamsin turned to her her lips parted in panic that she might actually do it. But, surprise seemed to be a theme with this fae and her strawberry covered fingers collided with the telling pool between Laurens' legs.

" What about what you want?"

Wiping her fingers clean with Lauren's moist folds she didn't wait to hear the answer and dropped to her knees. The doctor's legs spread with little to no nudging from the valkyrie. But they settled over Tamsin's shoulders at the behest of guiding hands. She scoots closer to the edge holding on to the countertop. She rocks to collide her center with Tamsin's probing teasing tongue. With as much care as she showed with the doughnut before Tamsin took care of every slick surface that she covered in strawberry.

Whimpering for more attention to be focused on her neglected nub a hand grabs the back of the woman's head demanding satisfaction. Her hips begin to move in circles and the struggle to keep her eyes open was lost. If she had kept them open she would have seen brown eyes staring disbelievingly at the scene.

With her companions noticeably missing Bo in her kimino went in search for them. Drawn by the intense allure of sexual energy she found her girlfriend and the stranger in the kitchen. Her first instinct was how incredibly hot it was to watch the usually composed doctor come undone. And while it occured to her that she should feel jealous Bo strode in stroking Tamsin's head encouragingly before saying, "this is the best version of a midnight snack if I've ever seen one."

Lauren blinked meeting her girlfriend's gaze. No evidence of anger lingered in the brown eyes. Instead she smiled while her lips descended on top of Lauren's. "I never knew it would be such a turn on to watch you with someone else." The posessive woman found that she enjoyed it immensely.

Single-minded Tamsin latched onto the nub she up until now ignored. Lauren jumped arching her back and ultimately breaking her kiss with the succubus. Lauren shuddered and fell into her girlfriend as Tamsin lapped up what was left of the woman's release.

When the taller blond rose Lauren's head rested on her lover's chest. She leaned over kissing the succubus letting her taste her girlfriend's arousal marinating her tongue. The succubus' eyes flamed blue as she fed and a worn out Lauren watched the exchange finally able to control her faculties. When she stood she ended their kiss grabbing both their hands she guided them back up to Bo's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost four in the morning when green eyes opened suddenly. Surveying her surroundings from her back she felt the weight of a body on her and then a mane of black hair attached to it tickling her chest. Turning her head she saw the peacefully sleeping doctor cuddling Bo from behind. The blond was beautiful. And a thought that alarmed her was that she wished that she had waken up with the human on her chest. Sliding from underneath the succubus she padded into the bathroom in her birthday suit to relieve herself. Flushing she went to the sink washing her hands thoroughly before she splashed warm water on her face. Scoffing at her reflection Tamsin felt the years weighing on her it seemed in each step. Pivotting to return to the bed and admire the soft slopes of the doctor's face when her clothes were pushed into her chest. Lauren stared at her impassively, but it was clear Tamsin wasn't expected to share in the couple's morning ritual.

Without a word she took her belongings and dressed at a leisure pace eying the shorter blond who claimed her side of the bed again. One hand secure around her girlfriend's waist. Tamsin tilted her head closing in on the domestic tableaux. Lauren didn't release her gaze startled by the looming figure insisting on a kiss and a persistent tongue that demanded entrance. Stroking the reclined woman's face when she drew away Tamsin's mouth curls upward for the briefest of moments.

Startled by the intent staring back at her Lauren drew closer to a slumbering Bo. The brunette only murmured and shifted thoroughly exhausted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harvey Slepnich was the worse kind of human with the nerve to sleep in the midst of all the chaos in the precinct. He used his elderly grandmother's home to hold women he would kidnap, drug, and commit other unspeakable acts. Cigarette smoke wafted off his clothes and it almost burned Dyson's eyes whenever he spoke. Which explained how far away he was from the detective now. He was cuffed by his right hand to the wooden arms of a bench chair.

When Tamsin arrived she caught the tail end of the case. Her respect for humans fluctuated staying at the low end of the spectrum usually, a quick look at his file and she put him alongside larvae.

"How's our resident Rip Van Winkle?" Tamsin kicked his chair startling him awake.

Shocked he shot up hurting his wrists as he jerked violently. His face awash with a lost expression gradually sobered to one of recognition. Then a dark defined scowl.

"What the fuck do you want bitch cop?" he used his endearing nickname whenever he could.

Tamsin never took his insults to heart. It would only reflect badly on her self esteem if he was allowed to ger a rise out of her. "How's your grandma?" She found out on accident this question bothered him above any of the one liners she could've came up with on her own.

Spittle collected at the corner of his mouth as he began yelling explicatives at her back. His curses were drowned out by something more enterprising. The blinds of the interrogation room were open and through the glass she saw Bo and Dyson conversating. Turning the handle to the knob she barged in causing both of the to go silent. Propping on the edge of the table she crossed her arms expectantly.

Dyson misunderstanding began to introduce his partner and his former lover when Tamsin scrunched her face and interrupted. "I've met the succubus."

Bo gave her an odd expression before dropping a hesitant look on Dyson. He'd known Bo long enough to have insight on participants from her recreational activities and when he was in the room with one. Hell she still smelled like Bo with a hint of Lauren. He didn't think the doctor had it in her he took a step back from the two.


End file.
